A New Begining
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Hey guys this is my first All My Children story. So please be fair, and kind. If you don't like it don't read or review it. For this story though i will accept some advice, and helpful hints on how to make  it a good story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**This is my first All My Children story so I hope all of you can be kind,and fair now on with the story.**

**Jackie was a young women who had just moved to Pine Valley she had no friends,and she was new in town she had move to Pine Valley to make a new start in her life when she moved there no one could have believe that Jackie was on her own.**

**Jackie "Thank you so much for helping me." Mover 1 "Your welcome." **

**The movers left Jackie's house, then she went upstairs,and changed into her pj's then she went back downstairs so she could watch tv while Jackie was watching tv there was a knock at her door. **

**Jackie jumped off the couch,and answered the door Jackie pocked her head out threw the door.**

**Jackie "Yes?" Zach "Hi I'm Zach Slater,my wife, and I wanted to welcome you to Pine Valley." Jackie "Thank you." Kendall "We would like to invite you to our masquerade party tomorrow." Jackie "I would love to come that way maybe I can make some more friends." Zach "See you tomorrow then." Jackie "Yes you will goodnight ." Kendall "Goodnight." **

**Zach, and Kendall left. Then Jackie walked into the living room picked up a picture of the man she loved,and said **

**"Soon Ron I will find you, and we shall be together again." **

**Little did she know that she would find Ron so soon Jackie sat the picture back on the table and then she went to bed.**

**The next day was Zach,and Kendall's masquerade party Jackie put her costume on,went outside to her car,then she drove to Zach,and Kendall's house when she got there she walked inside,and was greeted by her best friend Amy. **

**Amy "Oh my god Jackie." Jackie "Hi Amy."**

**Zach "Welcome to our home Jackie." **

**Jackie "Thank you Zach." Kendall "You look so pretty." Jackie "Thank you Kendall, wow there are a lot of people here." Jackie looked over by the far wall, and saw a very good looking man. Kendall "I see you spotted our friend Ron." **

**Jackie "Yes I have." Amy "I will go get him, I will be right back." Amy walked over to Ron, and came back with Ron a few minutes later. Zach "Ron this is our new friend Jackie." Ron "Hello Jackie its nice to meet you." Jackie "Its nice to meet you too Ron." Ron "Jackie would you care for a dance?" Jackie "Sure." **

**Ron took Jackie's, hand they began to dance as they were dancing Jackie felt something familiar about Ron then Ron kissed her Jackie's eyes bugged out of her head. **

**She was dancing with her true love Ron realized it was his sweetie he was dancing with he held her close,and he didn't let her go. **

**Ron "Jackie is it really you?" Jackie "Yes, its really me."**

**Jackie kissed Ron,and all those old feelings came back to her. The two of them danced all afternoon,and all night. **

**Zach "I think they know eachother." Kendall "I think your right." Amy They do, they were boyfriend,and girlfriend a long time ago now they are together again." Kendall "How did you know that?" Amy "Those two are my friends."**

**Jackie,and Ron headed outside so they could talk as soon as they got outside Ron pulled Jackie to him,and kissed her. **

**Jackie "I missed you Ron." Ron "I missed you too Jackie." **

**Jackie,and Ron walked towards Jackie's car, Ron,and Jackie got into the car,then Jackie drove them to her house when they got there Ron walked into Jackie's house carrying her.**

**They sat on the couch kissing then Jackie smiled. **

**Ron "I'm glad we found eachother again." **

**Jackie "Me too." **

**Ron carried Jackie upstairs the two of them fell asleep in Jackie's bed together they held eachother the next morning Jackie woke up in a empty bed she found a note on Ron's pillow the note read.**

**Dear Jackie I've gone back to my place so I can get my things, and move in with you. I'm so glad we found eachother again. I love you Jackie.**

**Love Ron**

**Jackie got up out of bed,went downstairs,on her way to the kitchen there was a knock on her door Jackie opened it to find Zach standing on the other side. **

**Jackie "Good morning Zach what brings you here?" Zach "Why didn't you tell us you and Ron used to date?" Jackie "Amy told you huh?" Zach "Yes she did." Jackie "Zach that was my past with Ron and now I want to try to have a future for us,and for our baby." **

**Zach "Your pregnant with Ron's baby?" **

**Jackie "Yes I am." Zach "How many months,and how did you manage to hide it so long?" **

**Jackie "I'm five months along, and I have been warring a corset." Zach "Oh my god,you have to tell Ron."Jackie "I was going to."**

**Zach gave Jackie a hug then she began to cry. **

**Zach "I will tell Kendall that we should plan a party." Jackie "What good would that do?" **

**Zach "You can tell Ron about the baby at the party." Jackie "Fine, we will be there tonight see you then." Zach "See you then bye Jackie." Jackie "Bye Zach." **

**Jackie ran upstairs,and grabbed her radio then she went back downstairs,she walked into the living room,then she began to dance to Annie Lennox's Little Bird. **

**She would dance on the coffee table,the couch, the chairs anything she could find as she was dancing Ron pulled into the drive way.**

**He walked into the house,and saw Jackie dancing Ron stood in the doorway,then he watched Jackie dance. **

**He liked what he saw he liked it so much in fact he grabbed his cell phone,and took a picture of Jackie.**

**Jackie spotted Ron, and began to dance sexy for him he was smiling a wicked smile Jackie knew what he wanted,and the strange thing was she wanted the same thing. **

**She danced up to Ron, and kissed him, Ron,and Jackie headed towards the floor,once they got on the floor they made love.**

**Jackie "I love you Ron, oh before I forget Zach, and Kendall are having a party for us." **

**Ron "Okay lets go get ready." Jackie "Sounds good to me." **

**They went upstairs, and showered together then Ron got into Jackie's car,then Jackie drove them to Kendall,and Zach's house.**

**Amy "Hi guys, it so good to see you guys together again." Ron "I'm glad your hear for us Amy."**

**Jackie "Well lets party." **

**Ryan was playing the music the first song he played was Little Bird by Annie Lennox Jackie walked out onto the dance floor,and began to dance Ron,and Amy joined her. **

**Zach,and Kendall looked up, and saw what was going on. **

**Kendall 'Lets join them Zach." Zach "Sure,why not?" **

**Zach,and Kendall joined Jackie on the dance floor which was the living room floor. **

**Zach "Did you tell him yet?" Jackie "No not yet." Zach "You better tell him soon I'm sure he will be happy." Jackie "Thanks Zach Zach "Your welcome Jackie."**

**The next song that played was Cold By Annie Lennox. **

**Jackie "Ron we need to talk." Ron "Okay what's wrong?" Jackie "Well I will say it flat out Ron I'm 5 months pregnant with your baby I'm sorry." **

**Ron walked away from Jackie. Jackie fell to the floor crying then she got up off the floor, and began to dance her dance was sad Kendall could see that,when Jackie was done she ran outside, and got into her car,she drove home.**

**As soon as she walked into her house, she ran upstairs,packed a few suitcases,called the airport,and booked a ticket to Manchester UK She had to get away.**

**She called Ron's mum Rita,and told her that she was coming out to see her Rita was thrilled to have Jackie staying with her again after all these years. **

**Jackie took a cab to the airport,got onto her plane,then she headed to England meanwhile back at Zach,and Kendall's Ron was looking for Jackie to say he was sorry for walking away from her. **

**When Ron didn't find her he asked Amy to drive him home Amy drove Ron home,when he got there he didn't find Jackie,he was starting to worry so he called his mum.**

**Rita told him that Jackie was on her way home to visit Ron thanked his mum,then he packed a few bags, booked a ticket to his home town then he asked Amy drive him to the airport. **

**When they got there Ron got on the plane,and headed home Rita was waiting for Jackie Rita hugged Jackie,then they went home once Ron got to England to took a cab to his house.**

**When he got there he ran inside,and found Jackie dancing upstairs,she had her headphones on she was singing. **

**Ron forgot what a pretty voice Jackie had Jackie was in Ron's room putting her stuff away,Ron walked upstairs into his room,and then he tried to get Jackie to look at him but she wouldn't so Ron grabbed her by the arm,and spun her around, pulled her close to him, then he kissed her. **

**He slid her headphones off her head, then they hugged Jackie started to cry,Ron whipped her tears away.**

**Jackie "So you followed me here huh?" Ron "Yes, do you know what trouble I had?" Jackie "No, but I know we will have trouble in a couple of months." **

**Ron looked down at Jackie's stomach, then he touched it. **

**Ron "We are having a baby wow." Jackie "Yep we are having a baby." Ron "I love you Jackie I'm sorry I walked away." Jackie "Its okay I know your mad." **

**Ron held Jackie close,then they kissed eachother. **

**Rita "Are you two okay?" Ron "Yes mum we are fine." Rita "Good." Jackie "Your going to be a grandma you probably hate me." Rita "I love you Jackie I don't hate you I think its great you,and Ron are going to have a baby." Jackie "I love you Rita." **

**Jackie,and Rita hugged eachother. **

**Ron "Jackie may I have this dance?" Jackie "Yes you may."**

**Ron,and Jackie began to dance Rita smiled she had her family back together again and soon there would be a new family member. **

**Jackie loved Ron he was the only man that she loved, she would surely die if she lost him as Jackie,and Ron were dancing Jackie fell asleep so Ron picked her up,and placed her in his bed.**

**Ron was whispering to his baby inside Jackie's stomach "Hi my baby I love you I hope you have safe journey coming out of your mum I'm looking forward to meeting you." **

**Jackie smiled then she woke up,then she kissed Ron The song Heart,and Soul by T'Pau begins to play as Jackie' and Ron made out. **

**They laid down in Ron's bed holding eachother, and kissing Jackie began to sing. **

**Ron "Jackie,shut up." **

**Jackie darts up out bed, then she tries to strike Ron,but she misses,and hits the floor with a bang She landed on her back Jackie was crying. **

**Ron got out of bed,and helped her up.**

**Ron "Jackie are you okay, your not hurt?" **

**Jackie "Yes, I'm okay." **

**Ron held Jackie close,he feared for her,and the baby then he picked her up,and held her in his arms Jackie looked into Ron's eyes his beautiful green eyes that she loved looking into,and then she hugged Ron they would never be apart again, Ron would make sure of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie woke up in Ron's bed with Ron's arms around her fat waist. She kissed his nose, then she got up out of bed with such a pain in the ass because she had to go the bathroom or Lou whichever you call it so she had to crawl over Ron's legs, once she got out of Ron's bed she went to the bathroom.

Afterwards she went back to Ron's room, and she watched him sleep. He looked so cute sleeping. She walked over to her suitcase grabbed her cell phone, and called Zach.

Zach "Hello." Jackie "Zach Its me Jackie." Zach Oh thank god, Jackie are you alright where are you? Jackie "Yes, I'm fine, I'm in England with Ron, and his mum." Zach "Oh thank god we were all worried." Jackie "Zach I need you, and Kendall to do me a favor."

Zach "Sure anything, what's the favor?" Jackie "I was wondering if you, and Kendall could please buy me some baby things, I will be here in England for little while so I won't be able to." Zach "Of course we will."

Jackie "Oh Zach thank you, you are a life saver, I will see you in a week or two." Zach "Okay see you then Jackie bye." Jackie "Bye Zach."

Jackie hung her cell phone up, and put it back in her suitcase. Then she walked over to Ron's computer chair, and looked out the window, she sat there watching the sun come up.

Then she heard Ron make a noise, and he woke up. He walked over to Jackie, and kissed her. Then he kissed her stomach. Jackie smiled at Ron, and stroked his hair. She truly loved Ron.

Ron "Good morning sweetie." Jackie "Good morning honey." Ron "You haven't called me honey is years." Jackie "Well we were apart for a long time, and I had no Idea if you still loved me or not."

Ron "Of course I still loved you, it was your mum who told me you left, and that you wanted time to yourself." Jackie "And you actually listened to her?" Ron "Yes I did." Jackie "When found out I was pregnant, the first thing I did was try to get a hold of you, but you never picked up the phone, so I thought you found another girl, that's why I moved to Pine Valley."

Ron "I moved to Pine Valley because I thought you wanted time to yourself." Jackie "Ron you were the one I wanted time with, just you, and only you, I love you." Ron "I love you too with all my heart." Jackie "We both have lives in Pine Valley, but that can be fixed."

Ron "How?" Jackie "You move in with me, and we raise our baby together." Ron "I like the sound of that, I will move in with you." Jackie "Its sounds good to me too."

Jackie, and Ron kissed eachother. Then Ron held Jackie close to him, he did not let her go, then he had to go to the bathroom.

Jackie stood in Ron's room happy as clam, and she loved sea food. She had a new life ahead of her, and this time she would not let Ron go. She would glue him to her hip if she had to. Ron came back into his bedroom, then he got into his desk drawer, and pulled out a ring box.

He gave the box to Jackie, she opened it, and screamed as loud as she could. It was a engagement ring Ron was proposing to his one, and only girl. His one, and only girl accepted his proposal . They would be getting married.

But Jackie was unsure of something, she wasn't sure if Ron was asking her to marry him because of the baby or if it was because he loved her. Ron reassured her that it was because he loved her. Now all they had to do was get their one life together.

But they were clueless, they had no Idea how to get their one life together. For the longest time they were boyfriend, and girlfriend that was the easy part.

All they did was date, and do fun stuff together. Now they would be getting married, they had no idea what to do. I'm sure in time they would figure it out. But for right now they would just enjoy eachother's company. And catch up on all the love they never got to share when they were apart.

They stood in Ron's room making out. They made out until one of the cats walked into the room wanting some of Ron's time. Jackie gladly walked away to let Ron play with the pussy cat. Jackie walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

She got a drink of water. She looked out the window, then she decided to go outside, and get some air. She took a deep breath, then she started to cry.

She hated herself she felt like the most inhuman person that god ever put breath into. She was crying because her love for Ron was so perfect, he was so perfect, and she was so not perfect.

She couldn't understand why on earth Ron loved her so much. She was still that backwards girl who was never truly loved by anybody the whole time she was growing up she was all by herself her family loved her, but she never felt loved. And now that she is loved she can't understand why.

Was she just to stupid to understand? Or was she just keeping a gate up to protect herself from the pain love can bring to people?

Jackie would never know what the problem was, and she didn't care. What she did care about was Ron, and their future. And she also cared the future of her baby.

She wanted to be a good mum. She was scared she would be a lousy mum. But then she remembered that she had a lot of practice being a mum. When she used to babysit.

Jackie went back inside, and then she went back upstairs, but she made another stop at the bathroom. Her baby was pushing on her bladder, after she was done in the bathroom she went back to Ron's room she thought he would be done playing with the kitty cat by now.

When she walked into the room. Ron's cat Buzz walked up to her, she got down her knees, and then she petted Buzz he purred away.

Jackie smiled, then she managed to get up of the floor. Then she walked over to Ron, and began to pet him he made a fake purring sound which made Jackie smile, and laugh.

Then Ron began to tickle her. She couldn't stop laughing. Ron was up to his old tricks again. But Jackie loved him, she loved her Ronnie boy. Ron smiled he had his sweetie back. She was close enough to kiss, and make love to.

As Jackie was being tickled by Ron she fell asleep. So Ron covered her up, then he went upstairs to the attic so he could play with his trains.

Rita went upstairs to check on Ron, and Jackie once she saw that they were okay she went to her room to read. She was happy that her son was with the woman he truly loved, and not one of the women in the pictures in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was time for Jackie to go back to Pine Valley. Ron decided he would stay with his mum for little while. Jackie went to the airport, got on her plane, and went back to Pine Valley where she belonged. When she got there she went straight home, and went to bed.

While she was sleeping her phone rang. It was Kendall she wanted to see Jackie, so Jackie got up out of bed, got dressed, and drove to Kendall's once she got there Kendall let her in.

Kendall "Welcome home Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Kendall." Kendall "Where's Ron?" Jackie "He's where he wants to be, he was supposed come back with me, and move in with me so we can raise our baby together." Kendall "You poor thing." Jackie "I can't keep a man in my life, and what's worse is I have to raise the baby on my own." Kendall "If you need help Zach , and I will help you." Jackie "Thank you Kendall , well I better head home I need my sleep." Kendall "Okay Jackie you take care, and drive safely."

Jackie "I will night Kendall." Kendall "Night Jackie." As Jackie was walking to her car, it started to rain, Jackie got into her car, and headed for her big empty house.

On the way home it rained harder, Jackie lost control of her car, and was in accident. Her car rolled over into a field. Her legs were pined to the floor by the seat. Jackie saw her cell phone she reached for it, and called Rita before she passed out she said "Tell Ron I love him." Jackie passed out.

Zach was driving home when he found Jackie's car flipped over. He called the ambulance it showed up at the wreck Zach followed the ambulance to the Pine Valley hospital.

He waited with her. He was taking Ron's place that jerk he rather be with his mum then with the mother of his baby who may not make it. Then would he just get a good feeling then?

Kendall, Annie, Ryan, and Babe showed up to wait with Zach. Everyone paced back, and forth around the hospital waiting for news on how Jackie was doing.

She was with her real family. If she, and her baby pulled threw this awful ordeal she would have the raise baby on her own. Jackie grew up without her dad so her little girl or boy would have to suffer the same way.

Crystal stopped by the hospital to see how Jackie was doing. Everybody gave two shits about Jackie. When Ron didn't care about her that much. If he did care about her he would be by her side.

Meanwhile back at Ron's house he was on his computer his usual thing to do. When he heard his mum on the phone with someone, then he heard her making a flight for her.

Then after that Rita packed, and headed to the airport. Ron followed her to the airport he had no clue what was going oh deary me he would find out soon enough.

Once they got to Pine Valley Rita ran into the hospital , and found Kendall standing by the wall she walked up to Kendall , and hugged her. Then Kendall saw Ron, she walked right up to him, and slapped him. Then Rita slapped him. After that Kendall took Rita to Jackie's room.

When Rita looked in window she saw Jackie laying hooked up to machines she was breathing by machine. Rita began to cry, then she started having flashbacks to when she, and Jackie used to have fun.

Seeing her future daughter - in- law laying a hospital bed cut at her heart. She walked over to where Ron was sitting grabbed his arm, and showed him where his future wife was at.

Ron now was the one with his heart in two. Jackie would probably never speak to him again if she lives that is.

Zach came out of Jackie's room, and when he saw Ron he charged at him. He began to beat him up. Ryan stepped in, and pulled Ron, and Zach apart. Ron whipped the blood away from his lip. He couldn't believe everyone was against him.

He should have been with Jackie, he should been with her in her car, but instead he chose his mother over Jackie. Ron walked into Jackie's room. He sat down by her bed. He looked at her face, then he closed his eyes, he tried to picture the accident once he did he jumped out of the chair.

Ron's song

"Jackie you were my first love, and you were the one thing I had on my mind.

Now your Laying here, and I can see your pain, so please come back to me?

Please Jackie here my plea I love you, and I want you stay with me.

We need eachother. You were the best part of me . We belong on this earth together.

I love you ,you're my sweetie, you're my everything. Please come back to me?

You filled the empty space in my heart. Now your tearing it apart.

Please don't leave me? I love you. I love you. I love you.

Jackie you were my first love, and were the one thing on my mind.

Now your laying here, and I see your pain. Please come back to me?

Speaking part

Jackie you're my sweetie, you're my everything. Please don't leave me?

Please come back to me? I will be a wreak without you in my life.

Jackie you were my first love, and the one thing on my mind."

Ron took Jackie's hand in his then he kissed it. He couldn't believe that the woman who he shared his secrets with was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines, and breathing on a machine. Joe walked into Jackie's room to check , and see how she was doing.

After that he left her room. Ron never left Jackie's side. He started having flashbacks of when he, and Jackie first met. Ron started to cry. Then he began to pray.

Ron Please god save Jackie, and my baby , I know I never asked you for anything before, but please save Jackie, and my baby?" Jackie In a low voice "Our baby." Ron "Jackie did you just say something no you couldn't have."

Jackie "Our baby." Ron "Jackie stop talking, wait a minute Jackie you are talking your okay aren't you?"

Jackie began to cry even as she laid in that hospital bed Ron didn't want to hear her say anything. How can he be so cruel? How can he tell Jackie to stop talking? What is thinking right now?

Jackie didn't say anything she just stayed quite. If she was to speak it would be a tragedy. No wonder Jackie hardly ever speaks to people she knows. She has a fear of told to stop talking.

Ron could have sworn he heard Jackie's voice. He must be tired. Or stressed. Poor Jackie she needs Ron, and he isn't fully there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys its me I'm updating from England. This chapter is going to be a POV chapter. So I hope you all like it.

Jackie was still in Pine Valley Hospital. Everybody was starting to worry about Jackie. Zach, Kendall, Ryan, Annie, Babe, Crystal, Ron, and Rita waited for Jackie to wake up.

Zach's POV

I was the first one to make friends with Jackie. She is a dear friend to me, and Kendall. If Jackie dies I will miss her so much.

Kendall's POV

Jackie is a sweet person. She doesn't deserve to be laying in hospital bed hooked up to machines. She needs to be with us. The people who love her.

Ryan's POV

I feel sorry for Jackie. She is the nicest girl I ever met. I hope she pulls threw this awful mess.

Annie's POV

I think Jackie is so kind. She gets along great with mine, and Ryan's daughter Emma. Jackie is one of the sweetest people I ever had pleasure to know.

Babe's POV

I was hoping Jackie would work at the Come Back with me , and my mum. I hope she pulls threw this mess. She is my new best friend.

Crystal's POV

If Jackie pulls threw this mess she has a job at the Come Back when she all better. Jackie is darling girl. It would be a awful thing if she dies.

Ron's POV

Its my fault Jackie's in this mess. If I would have been with her. Maybe she and I would be married by now. But instead of happy days coming our way the woman I love is in the hospital hooked up to machines. This is not fair. I love Jackie with all my heart. I want her in my arms again.

Rita's POV

My future daughter in law should be with her family. Not here in Pine Valley Hospital. She needs her family. And Ron, and I are sticking around we are not leaving Jackie's side at all. Not until she's better.

Joe's POV

Jackie is doing somewhat better. I have high hopes for her. I think she will be okay. I also believe she will pull threw.

Jackie's POV

I'm stuck in this bed. I'm hooked up to machines. I hope I will make it. I know Ron blames himself. He shouldn't. I love Ron with all my heart , and soul.

Everyone was sitting around waiting for Jackie to wake up. Ron was sitting Jackie's room. Hoping for some sign that she would be alright.

Jackie's POV

I can see the worry in Ron's eyes. I wish he wouldn't worry. Oh my poor handsome britishman. I love him so much. If I pull threw this I want to marry Ron as soon as I get out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jackie was still sleeping, and hooked up to machines. Ron sat in her room with her holding her hand. One day while Ron was sitting with Jackie he began to hum You'll Never Be Alone by Anastasia. Jackie began toss,and turn then she squeezed Ron's hand.

Jackie's eyes opened, she looked around the room, then she saw Ron, and she hugged him.

Ron hugged her, and he never let her go. Jackie was up but the real question was, was she okay?

She got up, and began to walk around. Ron ran up beside her, and helped her walk. Joe walked into Jackie's room, and looked at her she was okay. She, and the baby pulled threw their horrible ordeal.

Ron's girl was alive, and well. Joe said Jackie could go home. Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her to the car.

Jackie "Ron you can put me down , I'm to heavy." Ron "I'm carrying my girlfriend to my car, I want you to be comfy." Jackie "You're back is going to be screwed up." Ron "I don't care, I have my woman back in my life." Jackie "I will always be in your life." Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron placed Jackie in the car then he drove home to Jackie's house. Ron would be living there from now on along with Rita. When they got home Ron carried Jackie into the house, then he sat her down on the couch.

Then he sat down, and held her close. The two of them started to kiss, they kissed until Rita walked into the room.

Rita "Excuse me , but can I hug my future daughter- in -law?" Jackie "Sure, I can use a dozen hugs." Rita "Jackie I missed you so much, I thought you were close to dying." Jackie "I thought I was going to die too." Ron "I'm glad your home." Jackie "Me too, I guess we can get married now."

Ron "Of course we can." Rita "YES we are going to have a wedding." Jackie "Its about time, I wasn't getting any younger." Ron "Nether was I.." Ron "I love you so much." Jackie "Same here."

Jackie walked away from Ron, and Rita then she went upstairs, changed her clothes, then she turned on her CD player she turned up the song Bleeding love by Leona Lewis. She began to sing, and dance around.

Ron could tell there was pain in her singing. Rita stood in the doorway of Jackie's bedroom, and watched her dancing. She knew Jackie was in pain. Ron stood next to his mum, and watched the woman he loved dance around in pain.

Jackie looked at Ron , and started to sing even louder. Then she walked up to him, and hugged him. Ron took his hand placed it on Jackie's fat stomach. Then she kissed her stomach. He was very happy that Jackie pulled threw the accident. Now they would be getting married, and rasing their baby together. Ron started to spin Jackie around, and then he kissed her.

The two of them started dance to the song No Me Ames by J Lo, and Marc Anthony. The two of them just slow danced until Jackie fell asleep in Ron's arms.

Ron picked Jackie up, and placed her in bed. Then Ron, and his mum went to bed as well.

Meanwhile back at Pine Valley Hospital Zach, and Kendall just heard that Jackie was released.

Zach "I'm glad Jackie is okay." Kendall "So am I." Babe "Hey guys how is Jackie?" Kendall "Jackie is okay she's at home." Babe "That's good." Zach "We should have a party for Jackie."

Kendall "Great Idea, we can invite everybody." Zach "Then its settled we are going to have a party for Jackie." Crystal "Is Jackie okay?" Babe "Jackie is fine mama." Kendall "We are throwing Jackie a party." Crystal "I will be there." Zach "Great well Lets get started on the party." Babe "I will see you guys later, I'm gonna head home." Kendall "Okay see you later."

Everyone left to get the party set up. Meanwhile Jackie just woke up, and was taking a shower. As she showered she closed her eyes, and saw the accident.

She let out a scream. Ron, and Rita came running they found Jackie sitting on the shower floor crying. Rita got a towel, and Ron helped her up.

Jackie wrapped the towel around herself, then she went into bedroom to pick out something to ware She picked out her black dress with the roses on it. Ron smiled then he walked up to his, girl and kissed her. Jackie blushed, and then she started to kiss Ron back.

The two of made a great couple. Jackie looked at herself in the mirror, and she started to cry. She thought she was fat. Ron thought Jackie was gorgeous.

Ron couldn't take his eyes off Jackie. He loved her with all his heart. As Ron went to kiss Jackie the phone rang.

It was Zach calling Ron to tell him about the party they were having for Jackie. Ron said okay then he got ready for the party. After that Ron, Rita, and Jackie got into the car drove to Zach, and Kendall's. When they got there Ron helped Jackie out of the car, and they walked into the house.

Amy "Jackie you look great." Jackie "Thanks Ams." Babe "Hi Jackie I'm glad your okay." Jackie "Thanks Babe." Crystal "How are you feeling?" Jackie "I feel okay."

Annie "Jackie its great to see you." Jackie "Its great to see you Annie." Ryan "Can I have a dance with you Jackie if your up to it?" Jackie "Sure you can Ryan." Ryan "You look gorgeous tonight." Jackie "Thank you Ryan."

Jackie, and Ryan danced while Ron, and Rita watched them. Jackie smiled she was happy. She pulled threw the car accident, and she was going to have a baby with Ron the man she loved more then life itself. Zach was the next one to dance with Jackie. Jackie was having a great time.

Aiden was next after Zach to dance with Jackie. Ron decided to dance with his future wife, and he knew Jackie would love it.

Ron "May I cut in sweetie?" Jackie "Of course you may." Ron "You are so gorgeous, and you're all mine." Jackie "I will always be all you're's."

Ron "Good, Jackie you make me so happy." Jackie "You do the same for me , you always have made me happy from day one." Ron "I'm glad I make you so happy." Jackie "So am I." Ron "You have my heart for all time sweetie." Jackie "And you have my heart for all time too, I love you Ronald Edmund Owen." Ron "And I Love you Jacqueline Loraine Waugh."

Jackie, and Ron danced for the rest of the night. Jackie couldn't take her eyes off Ron. She was head over heals for Ron. He was her prince charming, and he made her feel so special. Rita watched Jackie, and Ron dance. She could see how much they loved eachother.

Amy "Hi Rita." Rita "Hi Amy." Amy "Jackie, and Ron make a great couple." Rita "They sure do." Amy "I'm glad Jackie is okay." Rita "So am I." Amy "She looks great." Rita "Yep she does." Amy "You, and Ron are lucky, you have Jackie in your life." Rita "Thank you Amy."

Amy "Your welcome Rita."

Amy walked over to the food table, and helped herself to some snacks. Jackie kissed Ron, and walked over to where Amy was the two of them started talking. Then another friend of Amy, and Jackie's joined them Its was their friend Taylor. The three friends started talking. The next song that played was Promise Me You'll Try By J Lo. Ron walked up to Jackie took her hand, and began to dance with her again.

Jackie was happy being in Ron's arms. Ron held Jackie close he loved her very much. Amy, and Taylor watched them dance. They were happy that Jackie had someone who loved her. Jackie looked like a angel. Ryan, and Annie joined Jackie, and on the living room floor. Then Zach, and Kendall joined the two couples.

The three couples had a good time. Aiden had his eyes on Amy. Jr had his eyes on Taylor. The boys walked up to their girls, and danced with them.

After the party Ron, and Jackie went outside to talk. Jackie smiled, and laughed, then she kissed Ron hard.

After that they went home as soon as they got home Jackie went upstairs sat down in front of her dressing table mirror, and brushed her hair.

Ron "You are so sexy." Jackie "I'm huge, and I feel like I swallowed a whole cheesecake."

Ron "I think you are so gorgeous, I'm glad we are getting married." Jackie "Me too." Ron "May I have this dance now that we are alone." Jackie "Sure." Ron "Come here my sexy girly."

Ron, and Jackie danced to the song Hanging On For Dear Life by MMC. The two of danced like they were the only ones on the planet. Jackie felt like they were dancing on a cloud. She loved being close to Ron he was her everything she lived for him. He was the most important thing in her life. She loved him with all of her heart. Her heart belonged to Ron, and only Ron no other man would come between them.

**Promise Me You'll Try - ****Jennifer Lopez**

I know it's on your heart  
That a love like ours shall never fall apart  
You're so afraid of the rain  
So I will take your hand  
And I'll love you in the best way that I can  
And I only expect the same

[CHORUS:  
Don't promise me forever  
Don't promise me the sun and sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try

Though I'm sure of what I feel  
Never thought a love so true felt so unreal  
And I'm a little afraid myself  
But if you love me day by day  
With an honest heart and just a little faith  
Baby time will tell the tale

[CHORUS [2x

A mind can sure get weary  
The way things come undone  
With eyes that won't see clearly  
And a heart that's overrun  
You keep hoping things will get better  
That you'll find a way through it all  
You must hold on to what you believe  
When the sky's about to fall

So keep hanging on  
The hands of time just keep turning around  
There's no telling where you'll find the strength to climb  
So just stand your ground  
All through the night  
Till you can see the light  
Keep hanging on for dear life

A spirit can get battered  
As you journey down the years  
And if dreams were all that mattered  
You'd be miles away from here  
Just keep thinking things will be different  
That you'll find a place in the sun

Hold your head up high in that stormy sky  
And the change will surely come

So keep hanging on  
The hands of time just keep turning around  
There's no telling where you'll find the strength to climb  
So just stand your ground  
All through the night  
Till you can see the light  
Keep hanging on for dear life

Never you mind  
What you've been told  
Someday you'll have all the loveOne heart can hold

So keep hanging on  
The hands of time just keep turning around  
There's no telling where you'll find the strength to climb  
So just stand your ground  
All through the night  
Till you can see the light Keep hanging on  
Hanging on for dear life  
Hanging on for dear life...

**Leona Lewis Bleeding Love Lyrics**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goalIs to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

[Bleeding Love lyrics on in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleedingI keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

**No Me Ames(Duet with ****Marc Anthony****) Lyrics by ****Jennifer Lopez**

No Me Ames(Duet with Marc Anthony) Lyrics  
Dime por qué lloras  
De felicidad  
Y por qué te ahogas  
Por la soledad  
Di por qué me tomas, fuerte así,  
mis manos, y tus pensamientos te van llevando  
Yo te quiero tanto  
Y por qué será  
Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más,  
aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme,  
yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme.  
No me ames, porque pienses queparezco diferente  
Tú no piensas que es lo justo,  
ver pasar el tiempo juntos  
No me ames, que comprendo,  
la mentira que sería.  
Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames,  
mas quédate otro día  
No me ames, porque estoy perdido,  
porque cambié el mundo, porque es el  
destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo,  
Y tú así serías lo que yo  
de mí reflejo  
No me ames, para estar muriendo,  
dentro de una guerra llena de  
arrepentimientos, no me ames para estar  
en tierra, quiero alzar el  
vuelo, con  
tu gran amor por el azul del cielo  
(SHORT BREAK)  
No sé qué decirte, esa es la verdad,  
si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
Tú y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven,  
pero en este cielo sola no me dejes  
No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches,si te digo "no me ames".  
No me dejes, no desarmes,mi corazón con ese "no me ames"  
No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura, dèjame  
Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil,  
que siempre te amaré  
No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este  
corazòn que se llenó de mil inviernos  
No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises, quiero que me ames  
sólo por amarme  
No me ames, tú y yo volaremos,  
uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos  
Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta  
Como dos cometas en la miasma estella


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Ron, and Jackie's wedding day. Jackie was warring a white lace dress. Ron was warring a black tux. Kendall, and Greenlee helped Jackie get ready. Meanwhile Zach, and Ryan were talking to Ron.

Ryan "Ron you seem nervous." Ron "I am a little bit, I mean I'm finally making Jackie my wife."

Zach "You will love being married." Ron "Oh I know I will." Ryan "Jackie is a good woman, and she will make the perfect wife for you."

Ron "Thank you both for talking to me I feel much better now." Zach "Your welcome." Ryan "I will go see if the girls have Jackie ready yet."

Ryan went to check on the girls. Meanwhile Jackie was feeling overjoyed. She couldn't believe she was about to marry her handsome britishman. Greenlee, and Kendall were happy for Jackie.

Greenlee "You look beautiful, and your glowing." Jackie "Thank you girls for helping me get ready for my wedding, I'm so nervous." Kendall "Its very natural to be nervous." Jackie "Am I really going to be getting married in a few seconds?" Greenlee "Yes you are." Jackie "I'm glad I'm marring Ron, he means the world to me." Ryan "Hi ladies is Jackie ready yet?" Greenlee "Yes she is, what do you think Ryan?"

Ryan "Oh wow Jackie you're gorgeous." Jackie "Thank you Ryan." Ryan "Your welcome Jackie, are you ready?" Jackie "Yes lets do it."

Greenlee opened the door, and walked out of the room followed by Kendall, Ryan, and Jackie.

Ryan was going to give Jackie away. Greenlee walked down the aisle, and stood next to Annie. Kendall stood where Jackie would take her place. Here comes the bride began to play, and then Jackie, and Ryan walked down the aisle she was smiling, and crying. Once Ryan, and Jackie got to Ron, Ryan placed Jackie's hand into Ron's.

The priest read from the bible, then it was time for Jackie,and Ron to read their vows. Jackie was first.

Jackie "Ron when I first met you I knew we would end up together. You make me so happy, I love being with you. You make me laugh, and you make me smile. When we became a couple in February of 2006 I knew I would never be alone again. I love you with all my heart, and soul. I will always be you're's."

Ron "Jackie you came into my life out of nowhere. You make me so happy too. Sometimes you can be a pain in the butt, but you do make me very happy. You're my sweetie. You mean so much to me. I love you with my heart, and soul. Thank you for always being by my side. I will always be you're's."

The priest said you may now kiss the bride. Ron pulled Jackie close to him, and kissed her. Their friends cheered, and clapped. Jackie, and Ron walked down the aisle , and outside to the limo, and headed to the Come Back for their reception.

When they got their Zach, and Kendall greeted them. Then Jackie, and Ron picked a table.

Zach "I would like to make speech for the happy couple to Jackie, and Ron may they have much happiness, and joy in their married life, and may their children be happy, and healthy."

Jackie "Thank you Zach, and also I would like to thank Kendall because without her , and Zach Ron, and I would not be back together so Thank you both." Zach, and Kendall "Your welcome."

Rita "Hey you two, Jackie welcome to our family." Jackie "Thank you so much Rita." Rita "Your welcome Jackie, It's about time you make her you're wife Ron." Ron "I thought Jackie, and I should be married, and live together."

Jackie "I'm glad you did." Ron "So am I, wanna dance?" Jackie "Sure." Ron "Come here." Jackie "I love you Ronnie boy." Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie danced to Marc Anthony's I Need You. Jackie was glowing, she was so happy. Ron was smiling also. He was with his true love. Rita was happy she had her best friend in her family.

Everybody was having fun. Jackie was so wrapped up in her happiness she couldn't see Taylor, and Jr hitting it off.

And the same for Amy, and Aiden. The next song that played was You'll Never Be Alone By Anastasia. Jackie, and Ron danced to that song also. Taylor, and Jr , Amy, and Aiden also joined them. Zach wanted to dance with Jackie so he walked up, and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Zach "May I have this dance Jackie?" Jackie "Yes you may." Ron "Remember Zach she's my wife now." Zach "I will remember that." Ron "Good." Jackie "Men they act like little boys."

Zach "Well we act like that because your so beautiful." Jackie "Please Zach don't lie to me?"

Zach "I'm not lying, you are beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Zach, but I don't see it." Zach "Well Ron does, I do Aiden, Tad, Jr even Kendall's brother can see that you are beautiful." Jackie "Wow that's a lot of people." Zach "Go dance with Ron, thank you for the dance." Jackie "Thank you."

The next song that played was She By Groove Coverage. Jackie, Amy, and Taylor danced around to She. Ron, Jr, and Aiden watched as their girls danced. Rita even joined the girls.

Ron was shocked his mum was dancing. Babe, Crystal, Annie, Kendall, Emma, and Greenlee also danced to the song. Erica just sat out, and watched. Adam also sat out. Eva, and Lilly joined in the fun though. Jackie was having a great time.

Jackie "Wow what a party." Ron "Well I knew you would have a fun time." Jackie "Thank you for marrying me." Ron "Your welcome, I love you." Jackie "I love you too." Ron "Its time for us go on our honeymoon." Jackie "I'll toss my flowers, and then we will go." Ron "Sounds good. to me."

Jackie threw her flowers, and Amy caught them. Then Ron , and Jackie got into the limo that would take them to the airport. Once the plane landed Ron, and Jackie got off the plane in Hawaii. Once they got to their hotel room Ron carried Jackie into the room.

Jackie "Oh my god, its so pretty here." Ron "Your pretty." Jackie "You make me feel so good." Ron "You do the same to me."Jackie "I love you." Ron "I love you too." Jackie "Are we really married?"

Ron "Yes we are really married, and we are also going to have baby." Jackie "I can't wait, we will make great parents." Ron "I know we will, I'm glad we got married, now you are mine." Jackie "I was always you're's, I never stopped being you're's, I was yours the first time we met." Ron "I'm sorry we didn't get married sooner." Jackie "So am I , come here."

Ron, and Jackie began to make out, and then they made love. Ron was very gentle with Jackie he didn't want to hurt her or the baby. They made love for hours in the most romantic honeymoon spot in the world. Jackie was so happy she had her man, and she had the perfect family.

**MARC ANTHONY**** LYRICS  
**

**I Need You**

From the day that I met you girl  
I knew that your love would be  
Everything that I ever wanted in my life  
From the moment you spoke my name  
I new everything had changed  
Because of you I felt my life would be complete

_[Refrain:_  
Oh baby I need you  
For the rest of my life girl I need you  
To make everything right girl  
I love you  
And I'll never deny that I need you

Nothing matters but you my loveAnd only God above  
Could be the one to know exactly how I feel  
I could die in your arms right now  
Knowing that you somehow  
Would take my soul and keep it deep inside your heart

_[Repeat Refrain_

Girl your love to me feels just like magic  
When you smile you have total control  
You have power like nothing I've felt before  
I've let all of my feelings show  
Cuz I want you to know that.. I need you

I need you, for the rest of my life girl  
I need you, say that you'll be my wife oh  
I love you, Wont you marry me marry me  
Oh I need you (nobody but you)  
Oooh I need you, for the rest of my life  
Oh I need you (nobody but you)Wont you marry me marry me  
I love you, I really need ya baby (I really need nobody but you)  
I need you  
Girl I really need: need you girl I really need you need you (I need you)  
Oohhh baby I love you (I love you)  
I need you, Girl I really need ya need ya : oh baby:  
Wont you marry me (I need you)  
Wont you marry me marry me  
I love you.. oohh ..  
I need you. (I really need nobody but you)

**You'll Never Be Alone**

**» Anastasia**

The world is changing  
and time is spinning fast  
it's so amazing how you came into my life  
I know it seems all hope is gone  
I know you feel you can't be strongand once again the story ends with you and I

And anytime you feel like you just can't go on  
just hold on to my love  
and you'll never be alone

Hold on  
we can make it through the fire  
and my love  
I'm forever by your side  
and you know  
if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
you'll never be alone

Hopeless to describe  
the way I feel for you  
no matter how I try  
words would never do  
I looked into your eyes to find  
as long as love is alive  
there ain't nothing we can't make it through

Anytime, or only for a whiledon't worry  
make a wish  
I'll be there to see you smile  
oooh

Hold on  
we can make it through the fire  
and my love  
I'm forever by your side  
and you know  
if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
you'll never be alone

Through the fire, by your side  
I will be there for you so I'm, don't you worry  
(and you know, I'll be there)  
you'll never be a... alone  
heya heyeaaaah

Hold on  
we can make it through the fire  
and my love  
I'm forever by your side and you know  
if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
oh baby, hold on

Hold on  
(we can make it through the fire)  
we can make it baby  
and my love  
said I'm forever by your side, yeah  
(and you know)  
if you should ever call my name  
said I'll be, I'll be right there  
oh, oh, oooh

Hold on  
yeah yeah  
(we can make it through the fire)  
yeah yeah  
oh no  
(my love)  
I know, and you know (I'm forever by your side)  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(and you know)(if you should ever call my name)  
(I'll be right there)

**She Lyrics**  
Artist(Band):**Groove Coverage**

She hangs out every day near by the beach  
Havin' a Heineken fallin' asleep  
She looks so sexy when she's walking the sand  
Nobody ever put a ring on her hand

Swim to the ocean shore fish in the sea  
She is the story the story is she  
She sings to the moon and the stars in the sky  
Shining from high above you shouldn't ask why

[Chorus  
She is the one that you never forget  
She is the heaven-sent angel you met  
Oh, she must be the reason why God made a girl  
She is so pretty all over the world

She puts the rhythm, the beat in the drum  
She comes in the morning, in the evening she's gone  
Every little hour every second you live Trust in eternity that's what she gives

She looks like Marilyn, walks like Suzanne  
She talks like Monica and Marianne  
She wins in everything that she might do  
And she will respect you forever just you

[Chorus  
She is the one that you never forget  
She is the heaven-sent angel you met  
Oh, she must be the reason why God made a girl  
She is so pretty all over the world

She is so pretty all over the world  
She is so pretty  
She is like you and me  
Like them like we  
She is in you and me

[Chorus  
She is the one that you never forget  
She is the heaven-sent angel you met  
Oh, she must be the reason why God made a girl  
She is so pretty all over the world  
She is the one that you never forget  
She is the heaven-sent angel you met  
Oh she must be the reason why God made a girl  
She is so pretty all over the world

(She is the one) She is the one  
(That you never forget) That you never forget  
She is the heaven-sent angel you met  
She's the reason (oh she must be the reason) why God made a girl  
She is so pretty all over the world (oh...)

Na na na na na ….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron, and Jackie had just returned to Pine Valley. Jackie 8 months pregnant with her, and Ron's first child. They found out that Jackie was going to have a girl. They were so happy. They also found that Amy, and Aiden were engaged to be married.

Zach, and Kendall were happy for their friends. There was happiness in Pine Valley. Jackie, and Ron were getting ready for the birth of their daughter. Amy, and Aiden were getting married. Taylor, and Jr were getting along well.

Ron "There's my beautiful wife what are you doing?" Jackie "Looking at baby pictures of me, I hope our daughter looks like you, and has you're brains." Ron "Your starting that shit again of putting yourself down."

Jackie "You know that is part of me, look at me I'm not pretty or smart." Ron "Yes you are, you are a lot more then what you think you are." Jackie "Ron When I was growing up you know how things were you heard my mum putting me down."

Ron "You're mum put you down because she knew that it upset you easily." Jackie "I was never good enough I wasn't perfect like Lucie or Tom."

Ron "Lucie wasn't perfect Tom was." Jackie "I was the middle kid so to my mum I was the least important to her." Ron "You may have been that to her but you are much more to me,and my mum."

Jackie "I'm glad you think of me as more, but let's face facts Ron I'm not perfect." Ron "Yes you are , you are perfect to me, and my mum we love you." Rita "Ron Jackie tea time." Jackie "Coming." Ron "I'm right behind you."

Jackie, Rita, and Ron ate then Jackie got up to do the dishes whenever Ron told her to sit. Ron did the dishes.

Jackie gave Rita a hug, and then she went upstairs to lay down. Ron finished the dishes, gave his mum a hug, and then he went to bed.

Ron crawled into bed with Jackie. The two of them slept well. Around 4:00 in the morning Jackie felt a pain in her stomach.

Jackie woke up with a start. She nudged Ron,and then she screamed for Rita the three of them left for the hospital. Around 9:00 in the morning Sarah Karen Owen was born. She was perfect just like Ron, and her mother.

Rita "She's so beautiful." Jackie "She is." Ron "I'm so happy that our daughter is here." Rita "You did a good job Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Rita."

Jackie fed Sarah, then Sarah fell asleep in Jackie's arms. Ron carried Sarah to her baby bed, kissed his daughter goodnight, and went to bed with Jackie.

A couple weeks flew by, and then the Owen family took the newest Owen home. Ron carried Sarah to the nursery, and placed her in crib.

Jackie watched Sarah sleep. She thought she was dreaming. Did she really have the most beautiful daughter on earth?

Ron "You can't take your eyes off our daughter can you sweetie?" Jackie "No I can't she's so beautiful."

Ron "She looks like you." Jackie "I love you Ron "I'm glad we have the perfect daughter."

Ron, and Jackie went to bed the next day Jackie woke up, and walked downstairs, and made breakfast. Ron came downstairs, and kissed Jackie on the back of the neck.

The two of them ate then Rita joined them as Jackie was cleaning the kitchen Sarah woke up.

Jackie ran upstairs, and took care of Sarah. She stroked her daughter's hair. Then she went to get dressed, and then she went downstairs grabbed a book, and began to read.

Ron "Hi sweetie would you like some company?" Jackie "Sure." Ron "Hmm what are you reading." Jackie "Its a book about stuff." Ron "What kind of stuff?"

Jackie "Its a romance novel." Ron "Oh one of those." Jackie "What do you think Terri would think about Sarah, and how my life is now?" Ron "I think Terri would love Sarah, and she's happy that you are finally happy the way things should have been years ago whenever you were younger."

Jackie "If I happy it was a crime if Tom was happy he got a party." Ron "You are a mother, and you are married no one can hurt you anymore."

Jackie "My life is wonderful, and I have the perfect husband you tells me that I mean something to him, and to his mum, I love you so much Ron its such a shame George tried to get you to leave me for someone else."

Ron "George was jealous because we were happy together, and he could stand to see you happy he wanted to ruin us, and all that we had."

Jackie "Looks like I won , and he lost George always knew how to make people feel like that they didn't matter or that they weren't important." Ron "Forget about George we are together, and that is the most important thing in the world."

Ron, and Jackie began to kiss, then they fell back on the couch. Ron kissed Jackie all over. It felt so good having Ron to herself. Jackie turned the tables on Ron, and began to kiss all over.

They made love for the whole afternoon. Then Jackie ran upstairs to check on Sarah when she got to the nursery She found Rita playing with Sarah.

Jackie smiled she was happy she had Rita in her life as well as Ron. Rita, and Ron cared about Jackie she never truly felt loved until she met Ron, and Rita.

Sarah fell asleep in Rita's arms, and then Rita put Sarah to bed. After Rita left the nursery Jackie walked into the nursery,and watched her baby sleep. She was truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sarah was 4 years old she was running around, and talking Jackie, and Ron loved Sarah very much one evening Jackie, and Ron wanted to go out to dinner but Jackie didn't want to leave Sarah Rita,Taylor,and Amy offered to watch Sarah Jackie was ready for dinner Ron and Jackie left the house to go out to dinner.**

**At The Restaurant**

**Ron "Are you enjoying you're self sweetie?" Jackie "Yes I am I love you so much." Ron "I love you too." Jackie "Thank you for bringing me here tonight." Ron "You're Welcome what are you thinking about ?" Jackie "Giving you a special night when we get home." Ron "That sounds good to me." Jackie "It will be."**

**At Jackie, and Ron's house**

**Rita "What's that smell?" Taylor "It smells like smoke." Amy "Where is it coming from?" Rita "Oh my god it's the dryer come on let's get out of here."**

**Rita, Amy,and Taylor ran outside but it was only then they realized that Sarah was still inside When the fire department showed up they began to put out the fire Ron and Jackie showed up at the house Jackie ran up to Rita, Taylor,and Amy, and gave them a hug.**

**Jackie "Are you three okay?"Rita "Were fine." Ron "Where's Sarah?" Taylor "She's still inside." Jackie "Oh my god no I'm going in after her."**

**Ron "No Jackie stay here Jackie !" Rita "Stop her Ron!" Ron "I can't she's already half way to the house I hope to god she finds Sarah, and they get out of the house in one piece."**

**Jackie ran away from Ron, Rita,Taylor,and Amy,and ran into the house there was so much smoke she couldn't see her hand in front of her face Jackie ran through the house looking for Sarah. She was just about to give up hope whenever she heard Sarah crying Jackie ran upstairs to Sarah's room,and found Sarah in the corner crying.**

**Sarah "Mummy?" Jackie "Yes I'm here baby come on I'm going to get you out of here." Sarah "Mummy I'm scared." Jackie "So am I, I'm going to save us baby." Mummy "I'm really scared." Jackie "It's going to okay baby."**

**Jackie picked up Sarah as they headed to towards the door a rafter from the roof fell, and landed on Jackie's back Sarah managed to get out of the house she ran to her daddy. Ron picked Sarah up, and held her.**

**Rita "Sarah where's you're mummy?" Sarah "Mummy is still in there." Ron "Now it's my turn to go rescue one of my girls." Sarah "Daddy be careful." Ron "I will baby." Rita "Get Jackie out of there,and come back safely." Ron "I will."**

**Ron ran towards the house once he got inside he ran upstairs to Sarah's room when got to his daughter's room he found Jackie passed out with a rafter on her back Ron ran up to his wife,and gathered up every emotion he was feeling that turned to strength then he removed the rafter he picked Jackie's limp body up,and got himself,and Jackie out of there burning house.**

**Once they were out Ron laid Jackie down on the ground Sarah ran up to her mum, and dad. Rita, Taylor,and Amy followed suit Ron began to cry he thought he lost his wife.**

**Ambulance driver 1 "We are going to take you're wife,and daughter to the hospital to make sure they are going to be alright you are welcome to ride along." Ron "Thank you." Ambulance Driver 1 "You're welcome."**

**Ron rode to the hospital with Sarah,and Jackie when they got there Jackie,and Sarah were rushed into the ER.**

**Jackie's back was operated on she had third degree burns on her as well she was put in room to recover she had a some smoke in her lungs but would be fine a few days Sarah had smoke in her lungs she would be fine in a couple days.**

**After Jackie, and Sarah had a few days of recovery time they were allowed to go home Ron bought them a new house, and bought them new clothes Jackie was in a wheelchair Sarah enjoyed playing with her new toys Jackie enjoyed watching Sarah play with her new toys.**

**Jackie would sit by the window,and look at trees in the woods,and in the yard she would look at the lake that was behind their new house she wanted to walk again but she knew she never would she kept thinking to herself why didn't I die in the fire why?**

**Rita "Jackie are you alright love?" Jackie "No I'm not alright I'll never be able to walk again I'm nothing but a pathetic lump." Rita "No you're not you'll be able to walk again." **

**Jackie "Don't sugar coat it Rita my life is over." Rita "You're life is not over,and until you realize that it's not you'll never be happy again you'll be able to walk again it will just take time." Jackie "You're the best Rita." Rita "So are you I'm gonna start dinner." Jackie "Great I'm going to go watch TV, and see what Sarah is up to." Rita "Go ahead take time to relax."**

**Jackie wheeled herself into the living room, and turned the TV on when she turned it on one of her favorite movies was on House Of wax Staring one of her favorite actor's,and deepest old time crush's Vincent Price it was on the scene where Vincent was giving people a tour of the Chamber of Horrors in his new wax museum. **

**Jackie began to cry she knew it was only a movie but she wasn't crying for Vincent's character Professor Henry Jarrod but for herself Sarah was playing with her Barbie dolls, and watching the movie with her mum whenever her father walked into the house Sarah placed her Barbies on the floor,and ran to her father Ron picked Sarah up, and held her.**

**Then he placed Sarah on the kitchen floor, gave his mum a kiss on the cheek, walked into the living room,and sat down on the couch Jackie backed her wheelchair close to the couch, Ron reached for Jackie's hand she took his, and then he kissed her hand.**

**Jackie smiled then Ron got on his knees,and hooked a diamond bracelet on Jackie's wrist Jackie smiled, and kissed Ron he whipped her tears away. It was only after Ron whipped her tears that he could see her beautiful baby blue eyes.**

**Rita had finished dinner that night everyone ate Ron did the dishes while Jackie sat outside on the deck looking up at the stars.**

**Sarah "Mummy I'm off to bed,and I just wanted to say goodnight, and I love you." Jackie "Goodnight, and I love you too I'll see you in the morning." Sarah "See you in the morning."**

**Sarah gave her mum a kiss on the cheek,and went to her room. After Sarah went to bed Ron went outside to see how Jackie was doing.**

**Ron "How are you doing sweetie?" Jackie "Fine I guess spit the fact that I'm in a wheelchair, and I'll never be able to walk again." Ron "Jackie you must not pity you're self you're going to make you're self even more upset then what you are now."**

**Jackie "Ron look at me look at who you're wife is now." Ron "I can see my wife,and she is still gorgeous,and she always will be." Jackie "Thank you Ron I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately I'm just mad at myself because of the state I'm in now."**

**Ron "It's alright you're allowed to be upset but for right now why don't we go to bed,and get some sleep minus the sleep." Jackie "I don't know if we should we haven't done it since Sarah was born." Ron "I promise I'll be gentle." Jackie"You always are."**

**Ron wheeled Jackie back into the house he parked her wheelchair at the bottom of the steps,then he picked Jackie up out her wheelchair,and carried her upstairs Jackie hung onto Ron tightly once they reached their bedroom Ron placed Jackie on the bed he helped her undress.**

**Jackie looked into Ron's green eyes he looked into her baby blue eyes Ron leaned forward,and kissed Jackie she kissed him back he acted timed,and fragile then gently laid her back on the bed,and slowly got on top of her.**

**Ron "Do you want me to stop Sweetie?" Jackie "No,make love to me Ron show me that you still love me." Ron "I do still love you, and I always will."**

**Ron made love to Jackie slow at first then he began to go at a faster pace. Then Jackie decided to try to turn the tables on Ron she got him on his back,and made love to him this went on for a few house hours then they fell asleep. In the middle of the night Jackie had to pee so she got up,and went to the bathroom.**

**Once she was done she went back to her,and Ron's bed she got into bed again, and snuggled close to Ron the next morning Jackie woke up,and got dressed Ron woke up,and carried her downstairs Rita had her wheelchair ready.**

**Ron placed Jackie in her wheelchair then Jackie wheeled herself into the living room to watch TV when she turned it on she decided to watch Alf she smiled Sarah came downstairs, and walked into the living room, and sat down on her mum's lap.**

**Sarah "Good morning mummy." Jackie "Good morning angel." Sarah "Did you sleep alright last night?" Jackie "Yes I did sweetie you're grandma is making breakfast, and you're daddy is outside putting the swing set up for you." Sarah "Yay I love you, and daddy." Jackie "We love you too angel." Rita "Breakfast is ready girls." Sarah "We are coming grandma." Jackie "Ron breakfast is ready." Ron "Coming." Ron "Everything looks so good mum." Rita "Thank you." Ron "You're welcome."**

**During breakfast Jackie felt sick,and she also felt faint she went to take a bit,and she passed out Ron picked her up off the floor,and carried her to the couch.**

**Ron "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "I'm fine I just got dizzy." Sarah "Mummy are you sure you're okay?" Jackie "I'm sure baby why don't you, and you're grandma go outside,and play a little while." Sarah "Okay mummy."**

**Sarah,and Rita went outside while Jackie, and Ron talked. Ron sat on the couch with Jackie he put her legs on his lap.**

**Ron "What's the matter sweetie?" Jackie"It's not the flu." Ron "Alright if it's not the flu then what is it?" Jackie "I don't need this right now." Ron "What's this?" Jackie "I'm pregnant we are going to have another baby."**

**Ron "Are you sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure I took the test this morning while you were still sleeping ,and it said positive." Ron "Come here sweetie." Jackie "I love you." Ron "I love you too." Jackie "So you're happy about the new baby."**

**Ron "Yes I am." Jackie "I'm glad I guess we are moving on with our life." Ron "Yes we are." Jackie "We are very lucky we have Sarah, and now a new baby on the way." Ron" I love you so much."**

**Jackie "I love you so much too would you get me my wheelchair please I want to go outside?" Ron "Sure." Jackie "Thank you." Ron "You're welcome."**

**Ron lifted Jackie off the couch,and helped her into her wheelchair then he took her outside Jackie sat on the deck, and watched Rita playing with Sarah Jackie smiled she was happy that her family was with her,and she was happy to be alive, and she was happy about being with her family.**

**Sarah "Mummy look at me." Jackie"Yay are you having fun Sarah?" Sarah "Yes Mummy."**

**Jackie watched her daughter swing on the swing. She began to cry again because she couldn't push Sarah on the swing. She wheeled passed Ron went into the kitchen,and cried then she wheeled herself into the living room she wheeled her chair close to the couch,and climbed onto it she fell asleep.**

**That evening Ron, Rita, and Sarah were going out to eat Ron noticed Jackie was asleep he covered her up,and kissed her cheek then they left but before they did Ron turned the music channel on for Jackie to listen to while she slept.**

**The song that began to play was Symphony By Sarah Brightman Jackie woke up,and listened to the song then she began to sing Jackie started to have flashbacks to when she could walk she began to cry again,and through her bleary tear filled eyes she thought she could see someone in front of her she reached out to take the strangers hand,and then they began to dance. **

**Jackie stopped crying long enough to see who she was dancing with, and to her surprise it was Vincent Price Jackie thought she was dreaming she knew she was dreaming but she didn't care she was in the arms of the man who she had a crush on since she saw him in the House of wax, and heard his voice in the TV show The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby -Doo Vincent held onto Jackie tightly he never let her go they danced all night long.**

**Jackie "Vincent am I dreaming that you're here with me?" Vincent "No I'm here with really, and truly." Jackie "But you passed away Vincent." Vincent "I know I did, but you wished for me."**

**Jackie "I should wish more often then." Vincent "You don't have to you know, you can come with me." Jackie "What do you mean?" Vincent "I can take you places you always wanted to go."**

**Jackie "I'd like that, but there is one thing I want to do first something that I've wanted to do for a long time now." Vincent "What's that Jackie?" Jackie "Can I kiss you Vincent?"**

**Vincent "Of course you can kiss me." Jackie "Hold me Vincent." Vincent "I'd love to hold you." Jackie "Won't you're wife be mad?" Vincent "She'll never know besides there is someone I'm interested in." Jackie "Who?" Vincent "You."**

**Vincent held Jackie close then Jackie kissed Vincent's lips she was floating on cloud nine her heart was beating fast when the kiss was over Jackie looked into Vincent's blue eyes,and smiled they continued to dance Jackie knew she was dreaming but it was the best damn dream she ever had.**

**Vincent picked Jackie,and placed her back on the couch,and covered her back up Jackie fell back asleep. Vincent promised her he would return to see again the next night he kissed her goodbye for now, and headed to the guest house near the lake.**

**Ron,Rita,and Sarah returned Sarah kissed her mum goodnight,and went upstairs to her room Sarah went to bed Ron picked Jackie up,and carried her upstairs to their room Rita was close behind Rita went to her room, and laid down she went to sleep that night as Jackie,and Ron slept.**

**Jackie woke up, grabbed her crutches,and Slid on her bum down the stairs,and then she went outside,and headed towards the guest house by the lake she wanted to see if she was dreaming or if maybe one of her many wishes came true when she got to the guest house she opened the door , and when she didn't see Vincent she knew she was dreaming.**

**She turned to leave whenever she that familiar bearatone voice Jackie stopped in her tracks turned around,and saw Vincent setting in a chair she was happy to see him so happy in fact that she ran sorta using her crutches,and hugged him.**

**Vincent whipped her tears away Jackie kissed Vincent again he was taken aback by Jackie kissing him but he liked it so he let her kiss him, and then he kissed her back they stood in the guest house kissing Jackie was falling for this dream that she didn't want to end.**

**And it didn't they kept kissing Vincent picked Jackie up,and carried her to the bedroom now Jackie knew she was dreaming but she didn't care once they reached the bedroom Vincent,and Jackie made love.**

**Once they finished Vincent picked Jackie up,and carried her back to her,and Ron's room he laid her gently down in the bed he made the same promise he made when he kissed Jackie the first time that he would see her again,and then he vanished,and returned to the guest house.**

**Jackie didn't want to wake up from her dream. She was in love with Vincent Price, and she had to tell him then she would tell her family.**

**The next day Jackie woke,grabbed her crutches, and went to the bathroom then she put her green summer dress on,and grabbed her black sweater she put it on then she slid on her bum down the stairs again she had a bowl of cereal,and then she decided to go to the guest house to talk to Vincent.**

**When she got there Vincent was gone she sat down in a chair by the window,and cried she knew it was dream,and she hated it the man who made her smile while she watched all of his movies who she was in love was gone,and this time he truly gone for good or was he Jackie look at the lake,and thought she saw someone swimming so she hobbled out of the guest house,and walked to the lake and sure enough some one was swimming it was Vincent he didn't leave her he was taking a dip.**

**Vincent "Hello Jackie I wanted to swim, and I didn't think you mind." Jackie "It's fine you're a wonderful swimmer." Vincent "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome I can't swim." Vincent "I can teach you how to swim." Jackie "Once I'm better." Vincent "Yes once you're." Jackie "That's if I get better." Vincent "You will I promise you."**

**Sarah ran outside she spotted her mum by the lake so she decided to go see her mum.**

**Sarah "Good morning mummy." Jackie "Good morning Sarah this is my friend Vincent." Vincent "Hello Sarah it's to meet you." Sarah "It's nice to you too Vincent." Sarah "Mummy what are we going to have for breakfast?"Vincent "I'd be glad to cook breakfast for you laddies, and you're family."**

**Jackie "That would be nice I heard that you were a great cook as well as a great actor." Vincent "That's true." Jackie "Sarah will show you to the kitchen I have to hobble back to the house." Sarah "Sure come with me Vincent I'll show you to the kitchen." Vincent "Thank you Sarah." Sarah "You're welcome Vincent."**

**Jackie looked at her daughter,and Vincent then she looked at the lake she wanted to jump into the lake,and let herself parish rather then suffer with not being able to walk but she fought that feeling,and hobbled to the house when she reached the patio doors Vincent walked away from what he was cooking to help her into the house.**

**Jackie smiled Vincent kissed her hand then she curtsied to Vincent,and hobbled into the living room, and sat down the couch Jackie was sure Vincent being there with her in her house was dream she was loving every minute of her dream she didn't want to wake up she knew she had to but she didn't want to. **

**She pinched herself to wake herself up it hurt she watched Vincent,and Sarah interacting together she hoped that Vincent was really there Jackie got up off the couch, and hobbled into the kitchen she walked up to the stove,and took Vincent's place Vincent asked if she would come see him Jackie smiled, and said yes.**

**He kissed Jackie's hand then he kissed Sarah's hand as well. He walked back tot he guest house. Sarah sat the table, and Jackie finished breakfast then she asked Sarah not to say a word about Vincent Sarah promised her mother to keep Vincent a secret from her father,and her grandma. **

**Jackie hugged Sarah with one arm while balancing with her crutches Rita and Ron walked downstairs, and when they walked into the kitchen they Jackie cooking Ron,and Rita both went to hug Jackie she hugged Rita,and then she hugged Ron but almost fall letting go of him Ron caught her, and then he helped her sit down in chair at the kitchen table Rita took over the cooking. **

**Jackie pushed herself up, and half walked half hobbled into the den she hobbled over to the bookshelf,and grabbed of her favorite books Dragonwyck she walked over to her favorite chair sat down in it with a hell of a lot of difficulty, and began to read she started thinking of the movie Dragonwyck,and how dashing Vincent Price was as the Lord Of Dragonwyck Nicholas Van Ryan as she read on she got lost in the book. **

**She attempted to lift her legs over the arm of her chair,and with some avail she got them over the arm of the chair when Ron walked into the den he found Jackie asleep holding Dragonwyck he grabbed a blanket of the couch,and covered her up Ron left the den. **

**As Jackie slept she drempt she was staring in Dragonwyck. She didn't want the dream to end but it had to. Jackie woke up,and grabbed her crutches then she hobbled out the den when she reached the kitchen no one was there but there was a note on the table from Ron.**

**Dear Jackie**

**Mum,Sarah,and I went out to dinner, movie, and then we plan to do some shopping we'll be back later.**

**Love Ron**

**Jackie smiled then she hobbled over to the window took a glass,moved it around so the sun would bounce off the glass as sign that it was safe for Vincent to come back to the house.**

**Vincent walked from the guest house back to the main house when he did he took Jackie in his arms, and spun her around then they kissed eachother Jackie couldn't resit Vincent's kisses in fact she longed for them she pushed Vincent up against the kitchen counter,and began to unbutton his shirt, then she reached for his pants,and his belt. **

**Vincent kissed Jackie's hands,and then she continued to undress Vincent until he was in his boxers Vincent had Jackie in her nightgown then he carried her into the living room, and laid her down the couch Jackie,and Vincent made love love for the second time this went on until they heard three car doors slam Vincent jumped up kissed Jackie on the lips again, and ran back to the guest house with his clothes under his arm.**

**Jackie slipped her clothes back on,and headed upstairs to take a shower with a hell of a lot of trouble once she got to the bathroom she took a long hot shower after she finished her shower she put her pajamas on, and crawled into bed she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow Ron walked into the bedroom,found Jackie sleeping so he decided to go to bed too.**

**Once he got into bed Jackie rolled over on top of Ron, and began to make love to him Ron didn't mind he enjoyed making love with Jackie,and she loved making love with him Vincent was watching what was going on he was glad he could faille of Jackie's dreams Vincent turned into a ghost entered Ron's body,and disappeared after Jackie and Ron finished making love they fell asleep Jackie was very happy she had a somewhat perfect life If only she could walk again. **

**Then everything would be perfect everything would be the way it was before but for now Jackie would be content with her life as it was I'm sure those of you who will be reading this chapter can figure out that Jackie was dreaming of Vincent Price he was truly a great actor,and a wonderful man I don't own House of Wax RIP Vincent Price you are truly,and dearly missed.**


End file.
